By design, the natural rate at which memory errors occur in modern computer systems is very low. Additionally, computer system designers are continually seeking to further reduce the natural rate at which memory errors occur. Thus, in order to test the software whose purpose is to handle, correct, and/or diagnose such memory errors, it is not feasible to simply rely on the natural occurrence of memory errors. If the natural rate of memory error occurrence were used to test the memory error handling software, the software testing would take a very long time, and it would be difficult to tell if the memory error handling, correction, and diagnosis were in fact correct. In view of the foregoing, a solution is needed for generating artificial memory errors on demand and in a controlled manner.